


A Bird’s Tiresome Tales of Raising a Chick

by shortwritesthings



Category: Batman the Animated Series
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flashbacks, Harley is best aunt, I don’t like tagging, M/M, Parental fic, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortwritesthings/pseuds/shortwritesthings
Summary: Gasp! What’s this? Another fic? Yes, yes indeed. I’ve always thought that this would be cute so enjoy the antics of Rosetta Grace. I’ll update tags as I go along. Requests are welcome, feedback is greatly appreciated and I’ll post when I get the chance. Fun times ahead, don’t let Joker near the child.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I just thought I’d give a few details about Rosie before we start!

For Starters: 

Full name: Rosetta Grace Cobblepot-Nygma   
Age as of now: 3   
Birthday: May 12th, 1985 (story is set in 1992, I don’t know if it’s accurate)  
Gender: Female   
Height:   
* Adult: 5’2   
* Now: 3 feet, 1.48 inches  
Weight: Bout 30-34lbs, she’s small so I don’t know   
E/C: Blue   
H/C: Blonde   
H/S: Usually pig tails or braids, barley over left down  
Skin tone: Kind of peach-ish  
Distinguishing marks: Heavy dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose, a thin scar under her lip from where she face planted and a birthmark she thinks looks like a heart on her left shoulder blade   
Everyday outfit: Light blue pinstripe overalls, yellow shirt with puffy sleeves, white hemming, anything frog related 

Alrighty! Let’s get on with the story!


	2. The Early Bird Yearns for Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie doesn’t like waking up alone.
> 
> Ahhhhh, I was so in my head about this. I finally got myself to post it, heh heh.

Rosetta hopped out of bed and bounded down the hallway, excited to wake up her fathers. Oswald pulled the covers over his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping she’d think he was asleep. The pitter patter of Rosie’s feet becoming louder with every second. A noise of effort left the girl as she pulled herself onto the bed, crawling up near Papa’s head. Oswald groaned and opened his eyes, his daughter loomed over him. 

“G’morning papa!” 

“Good morning, dear.”

She stared down at him for a few minutes, her smile still present. 

“I take it you want me to get up?”

“Mmhm!” 

Rosie got off the bed and went to the doorway, waiting for papa to slip on his robe. As any young child would do, she became impatient within a few seconds. She didn’t like to be awake alone. 

“Eddie?” 

Edward barley awake, responded simply. 

“Yeah?” 

“Savor it while you can, she’ll come for you next.”

Edward closed his eyes and took no time to fall back asleep. Oswald begrudgingly walked to the door, taking the girl’s hand. After a few feet, she stopped abruptly and turned around. She held her hands out. 

“Up!”

“What?”

“I said up!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Up, please?” 

He bent down and scooped up the girl, whether in public or at home she stuck to him like glue. Oswald set the girl down in her high chair. Rosie began tapping the board to a rhythm of her own, kicking her legs back and forth. 

“Papa?” 

“Yes?” 

“I want Cheerios.” 

“Anything else?” 

Rosie sat still, aside from the tapping.

“Apple juice.” 

“Alright.” 

He set a bowl in front of her along with a frog themed sippy cup. While he looked for something to eat an exhausted Ed came shambling through the door. Hm, I guess he heeded his warning. 

“Good morning, sunshine” he said with slight sarcasm.

“Mmh, g’morning.” 

Edward sat down beside Rosie, her now talking to him about something or other. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again, causing Rosie to do the same. She was a cute little thing, goofy and sweet. Last week she called him superfluous because he left the faucet running. She had likely learned the word from one of her shows. Edward was proud either way. 

“Love, do you want something to eat?” 

“Cereal’s fine.” 

Oswald shrugged and walked back to the cabinets, standing on the tips of his toes to reach. He poured Edward a bowl   
and got back to looking. He settled for leftover pumpkin pie. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rosie squirmed and struggled against her papa as he tried to get her in the bath. He had finally managed to get her in after a few minutes. She sat grumpily in the water, Papa had gone to get her bath toys.

“Would you like it if there was bubbles?” 

She looked up, the scowl she once had stretched into a smile. She shook her head excitedly. 

“Yeah!” 

Oswald got down on his knees and took a bottle out the basket. It was Rosie’s favorite thing in one, watermelon and frogs. Of course it had to be frog themed. He opened it and tipped its remaining contents into the bath. While the bubbles began to form, he worked the shampoo into her hair. 

After her bath, she was more than ready to get dirty again. The family was outside now, it was a not too hot, not too cold kind of day. Rosie was helping Papa feed the birds, Daddy was holding her up. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, he won’t bite.” 

“He bit me.” 

“Oh hush Eddie, you’ll scare her.” 

“Sorry.” 

She squinted her eyes shut, holding out her hand. All she felt was the smooth surface of the bird’s beak as he ate from her hand. She opened her eyes, staring in awe. It didn’t hurt. 

“I did it!”

“You did! Good job!” 

Oswald kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle. She leaned towards him, wanting to be held. Once she was in papa’s arms, she relaxed. 

Rosie was out like a light after her long day of play. She had found frogs, salamanders and a some crawfish. The creek rose a few inches too. 

Oswald tucked a stray hair behind her ear and turned off the light that was projecting stars onto the ceiling. Tomorrow’s adventure will be even more fun than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosie’s quite the ornery one, isn’t she?  
> The thing about the big words is something I did when I was a lot younger.   
> Couldn’t count to ten but I randomly said elevator and stuff.
> 
> Superfluous: being more than is sufficient or required; excessive.  
> In case you were wondering.
> 
> Also I know I said that the story was set in 1992 but when I did research, I couldn’t really find a date for when decorative light projectors were invented, LED’s were made in 1962 soooo I don’t know.
> 
> ...short you shouldn’t click the preview button as much as you do


	3. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just words

Hi there. This is a bit odd. I don’t usually see many writers post personal messages in chapter form. I did want to write this but I just felt I had nor the time or motivation. I’ve been overloaded with schoolwork and I’m putting this on hiatus despite the fact that there’s only one complete chapter. I didn’t quite like how the chapter turned out and that it didn’t capture the characters just right. Whenever I had the time to write, I was usually exhausted. I’m in the process of writing a different story with an oc. I have plans for both that and the story line that follows this AU. I’ve got more of the future events laid out, this is just something I find comforting to think about. 

That’s all for now, we’ll see if this little pause will be long or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This birb needs sleep


End file.
